The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge
The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA, as part of their Star Trek: The Role Playing Game series. This module was a component of a two-book set that also included The Orions: Book of Deep Knowledge. Description :"There are three kinds of people I don't want to face while making a deal," master trader Carter Winston once said. "Vulcan bankers, Tellarite lawyers, or anybody Orion." The Orions supplement for Star Trek: The Role Playing Game consists of two books. The Book of Common Knowledge contains information that is known to Federation, Klingon, and Romulan characters. Inside are the Orions' social structure, a racial history dating back hundreds of thousands of years, descriptions of trade on Rigel IV (where alien races have traded for millennia), details on Orion slavery, and numerous planetary descriptions. The Book of Deep Knowledge provides information known only to the gamemaster and Orion characters. It fills the gaps of Orion history, presents the Orion character generation system, describes Orion families, corporations, and governments, and sets the record straight on Orion pirates. Contents References Characters :Abnel Isolio • Anthor • Arnet the Thoughtful • Milton Ashe • Dvoriv B'bargalah • Luther Benson • Benthine Otram the Patient • Caruch the Blessed • Cosalthan II • Nashi Dolun the Young • Dormanis the One-Handed • Cucula the Dormon • Dzwonkowski • Garggash Dlumppheg • Finit the Iron-Handed • E. D. Fitzgerald • Only Froun • Mighty Golenz • Goluscz • Harry Holcomb • Holencas the Just • Boyor Ignatin the Righteous • Ishar of the Jewel • [[Kazh epetai-Koron|Kazh epetai-Horon]] • Huwald • [[Kentin epetai-Kazu|Kentin epetai-Kazu]] • Komex • Korda • [[Klithis zantai-Laggal|Klithis zantai-Laggal]] • Letan • Maark • Mentain the Strong • Fyash Motin the Fat • Nallin Oplate the Unconquerable • Ombrey • P'tak • Renat the Old • Trenton Reynolds • Thelanius Richter • Eunice Shupman • Half-a-Man Sooris • Vintlel Sotars the Harsh • Unlot • [[Karab zantai-Velai|Karab zantai-Velai]] • Vloun • Carter Winston • [[Kazh epetai-Zulor|Kazh epetai-Zulor]] : Clint Eastwood • E. B. Murray • Christopher Pike • Milo Thistlethwaite Locations Planetary locations : Africa • America • Cleanth • Europe • Hurutam • Korlath • Kulian • Mazak • New York • Nolos • Orlando • Port of P'nam • Russia • San Francisco • Spanish Main • Tipot • Troilus • Ukraine • Yuin Stations and outposts :Memory Alpha • Starbase 12 • Starbase 27 : Starbase 18 Planets and planetoids :Alaris • Alphosa • Arret • Ayirn • Bema • Bensonia • Beta VI • B'Morgia • Brurem • Coridan • Corola III • Dav'ir • Earth • Elas • Faant • Farx • Freeloader • Gabok • Holcomb's Planet • Hodunk • Horsh • Ing • Kammzdast • Kelm • Khalas • Klinzhai • Kolm-an • Ku'K'resh • Laxala • Lomatin IV • Mastocal • Morales • Namezk • Nilor • Nolth • Nood • Payn • Providence III • Qualf III • Rex Dacut • Rhinate • Rigel I (Tugn) • Rigel II (Atugn) • Rigel III (Volum) • Rigel IV • Rigel V (V'geln) • Rigel VI (Sirk) • Rigel VII (Aulia) • Rigel VIII (Botchok) • Rigel IX (T'ap) • Rigel X (Onot) • Rigel XI (Pliu) • Rigel XII (Egessemine) • Rigel BC-I (Avali) • Rigel BC-II (Ugoan) • Rontelm • Sharu • Spike (planet) • Syrenya • Tabulon • Takers • Talna III • Tempe • Thirat • Tini • Troyius • T'Vam • Uign • Ukrainia Novya • Vab • Vem'ir • Veska • Vola V • Volgas • Zchol • Zonvan : Andor • Kannaga • New Paris • Precipice (planet) • Tellar • Terra • Turbulence (planet) • Vulcan (planet) • Workday Stars and systems :Aberriz • Adonolo • Aladso • Cevrinc • Corola • Bletayil • Dagem • Dilyut • Firaz • Gunarp • Hagmi • Halat • Karregheni • Kedgellen • Khoosin • Kintir • Klathind • Koranischat • Lexe • Olio • Providence system • Qualf • Regulus • Refniai • Rigel (Rigel A • Rigel B • Rigel C) • Sattenik • Sergane • Sidianial • Sigma Kinna • Skondard • Spikal • Symbokovech • Tellun • Tithadi • Tir Kapov • Toolian • Tyolo • Vab 7791 • Vitabon • Vola • Votannis • Yuhso • Zemica Regions :Anor Region • Coreward • Hakiel Radiation Zone • Inward • Gaetano Region • Guilpin Region • Klingon Neutral Zone • Orion Arm • Orion Neutrality Area • Outward • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sark Region• Sector Two • Sector Four • Spinward • Spinward Horn • The Triangle Organizations ;Orion Familes : Balun • Bilat • Cholifir • Emark • Gamashes • Glachies • Heilen • Holcomb • Ignatin • Nomab • Ofish • Otram • Sohola • Teish • Thentak • Thylaster • Tumbel • Voltab • Wal • Yungots ;Orion Corporations : Duraba Corporation • Flagine Corporation • Flugol Corporation • Syrenya Development Company • Thirat Group • Volgas Food and Transport ;Other Orion organizations : Botchok Planetary Congress • Earthly Brothers • Orion Colonies Intelligence • Orion Freedom League • Orion Provincial Senate • Orion Space Navy • Oromente Qualfn • Vem'ir Executive Council • Zchol Planetary Congress ;Federation : Federation Council • Federation High Commission • Federation Security Council • Federation Tribunal • Rigel Demilitarized Zone Commission ;Starfleet : Rigel Sector Materiel Command • Starfleet • Starfleet Marine Corps • Starfleet 3rd Marine Division • Starfleet 7th Marine Division • Starfleet 1st Strategic Force • Starfleet 12th Strategic Force • Starfleet 14th Strategic Force • Starfleet 29th Strategic Force • Starfleet 42nd Strategic Force • Starfleet 72nd Strategic Force • Starfleet 91st Strategic Force • Starfleet Intelligence ;Klingon : Imperial Transporteer • Klingon 4th Frontier Force • Klingon Diplomatic Corps • Resources Marshalling Command • Task Force Thonat • Third Frontier Naval Division ;Other : Benson Development Corporation • Council of Lords • Holcomb Computers • Holcomb Construction and Excavation • Holcomb Mining • Holcomb Pharmaceuticals • Laxala Mining Combine • Providence Planetform Research Team • Rigellian Trade Authority Races and cultures Orion subraces :Orion • Green Orion • Grey Orion • muni • Ruddy Orion Other races :Aaine • Athan • Bilini • Buban • Bursen • Calid • djKen • Elasian • Ena • Faantine • Fett • Hathine • Human (Native American) • Klingon • Miln • Morali • Kalar • Kezt • Pergue • • Psyll • Querat • Rigellian (furred) • Selm • Shani • Shaper • Sugg • Tellarite • Troyian • Trune • V'gelnian • Yugai : Andorian • Centauran • Gorn • Organian • Vulcan • Romulan States :Klingon Empire • Nine Worlds Confederation • Orion Colonies • Orion Frontier Mercantile Association • Rigellian Confederation • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Starships and vehicles Ships : ''Fate'' • • ''Revenge'' • Thanatok • • : Ship classes : • : Vehicles :aircar Orion references :Accord of Namazz • Agony of Zchol • Atom War • Battle of Botchok • Battle of Lomatin IV • Battle of Rhinate • Book of Tears • cluros • Declaration of Nallin • Demand for Unity • dubi • dubyal • First Stage • Fringe Wars • ganzu • Great Crash of 09 • Kammzdast Museum of Orion Civilization • Klong • Laxala Incident • Long Winter • New Days • Orion Dawn • Orion Emigration Act • Orion Era • Orion family • Orion history • Orion indian summer • Orion language (High Orion and Low Orion) • Orion Neutrality Act • Orion piracy • Orion Registry • Orion slave girl • Orion slavery • Orion War • Outer Dark • poden • pounla • Preserver hoax • Recall of the Pirates • Reverse • rhadaman • Rigel Conference • Royal B'Morgian University • Spacing to Byzantium: Travels in the Orion Colonies • Swindle! The Sale of Fraudulent Science • Sutler • tabadi • tahedri • Taunpymi Incident • Trade Hall • Treaty of Kammzdast • Title to the Truth: Orion Historiography and Its Ownership • uktas bo urndo • Ultimatum of the Nine Worlds Other references :actone • antigravity • Articles of the Federation (document) • Axanar Peace Mission • Babel Conferences • credit • dilithium • Dohlman • Emergent Era • Ethan Report • Federation Uniform Mercantile Code • First Babel Conference • First Interregnum • Forerunner Era • Four Years War • khesterex • Klingon emperor • Muuly-Barsh projection • Neolithic Age • neuro-intoxication • nuclear weapon • Prefect-King • Preserver Era • Romulan War • Rigellian fever • Rigellian Trade Lingo • Second Interregnum • servitor • slug-thrower • Stone Age • sublight paragravitic drive • terraforming • Third Interregnum • Treaty of Axanar : ballet • baseball • The Brightness Press • cowboy • Galacta • Genesis • Godfather • grav-car • gypsy • holomovie • holovision • Imprimerie de Sorbonne Neue • Kledani brothers • Levi's • neoheroin • neutronium • porpoise • Prime Directive • rock and roll • Shogun • Simon and MacMillan Books • soft drink • The Three Stooges • transtator • tritanium • University of Mars • Westerns Appendices Connections External link * Category:RPG books